Switch Up
by Alexis2259
Summary: Leila isn't your typical District 2 kid. She has no interest in the Hunger Games. But when her twin sister, Laney, gets picked, things take a turn for the worst. Follow Leila through the year of the 71st Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the market, which is empty of all life except for a few people running their stands. I walk up to Remmy, the old man who sells fruit. His gray hair and long scraggly beard, blue eyes and almost completely toothless smile greets me.

He has a few apple trees in his backyard and comes every so often to sell them. I love apples and come here to buy one everyday before school. But today is different, today is the day of the Reaping. Here in District 2, where winning the Hunger Games is a huge honor and you can almost be guaranteed a volunteer during the Reaping, everyone is at home preparing for it.

Unlike almost every kid in District 2, I wouldn't volunteer. I have enough to eat and keep me alive, and I have a good enough life. Why would I risk dieing to make it better?

"Excited for the Reaping, Leila?" Remmy asks.

"Super," I reply sarcastically, taking a huge bite from an apple. He chuckles and holds out his hand. I put a coin in his hand and he thanks me. We talk for a while longer.

"I better be heading off, want to look my best if I'm going in the games," I say.

"You better," he says. We both know that if I did get picked, someone would take my place.

Though I would have a great chance of surviving since I have been trained my whole life, I wouldn't dream of actually going in. This will be my fourth reaping, since I'm only 15.

I make it to my house and walk into my room that I share with my sister. She is bouncing back and forth, getting herself ready for the Reaping. I see she has laid a dress on the bed that matches hers exactly. I roll my eyes when I see it. I don't know why she insists on us dressing the same. We're twins, isn't sharing the same face enough? We look exactly alike, same brown eyes and black hair, same facial features. We look perfectly identical in appearance, but personality is an entirely different story.

She is bubbly and outgoing. She is always hanging out with a huge group of friends and has the sort of personality that you can't help but love her. I, on the other hand, am the one who is always alone, the quiet one. I only have one friend, and that would be my sister. She tried to get me to hang out with her and her friends multiple times, but after much refusal she finally gave up.

"Get dressed silly. Its almost time!" she says as she applies her makeup. That's another thing; she always wears makeup and nice clothes. I really don't care what I look like.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

"He's going to meet us there. He had some extra work that needed to be finished," she says. This isn't unusual. Dad has an important job here in District 2. He is head of Peacekeeper training. We have pretty much raised ourselves since he is always at work. Mom died when Laney and I were only 6. There was some freak-accident in weapons training with new Peacekeeper recruits that killed her. I don't remember her much, but dad says we look exactly like her. I slip on the dress that Laney laid out. It's a soft green thing with long sleeves. The skirt falls right at my knees.

"Can I please do your hair?" she begs. I roll my eyes and sit down in front of the mirror. She claps her hands together and gets to work. I wouldn't even know where to begin doing my hair, but her nimble fingers fly through. When she's done, my hair matches hers. Braided into a bun on the back of my head.

"You look gorgeous!" she squeals.

"Thanks sis," I say. She skips happily out of the room and I follow close behind. I don't know how she could be so happy. Like me, she wouldn't dream of volunteering into the games. Besides, as much as I hate to say it, she wouldn't last in there. She is too soft. Even with our training, which she never really got into, she wouldn't last.

"Time to go!" she exclaims as she opens the door. I walk out and close the door behind me. I can see everyone making there way to the town square. Our house is close to it, so it is only about a five minute walk. Once were there, dad finds us and hugs us both.

"Good luck today," he says. We thank him and he stands awkwardly. He never was one for conversation and since he rarely saw us, he didn't know what to say to us. Finally, its time to go to our sections and he kisses the top of our heads. He takes a seat on the perimeter of the age groups and Laney and I go to the section for 15 year olds.

The mayor, our latest winner of the games, and our district escort sit on the make-shift stage in front of the Justice building. Our district escort, Ian, a tall man with neon orange hair and a sky-blue suit walks to the microphone. The sight of him draws laughter out of me every year. All of the people of the Capitol look like freaks.

"Welcome everyone! Thank you for joining us!" he says with his Capitol accent.

"Like we had a choice," I mumble quietly enough so only I could hear it.

"Please give a warm welcome to Mayor Dwight!" he says. Everyone claps as the mayor steps up to the microphone. She is a short woman with short brown hair and green eyes. She begins with telling the history of Panem, the country that rose from the ashes of a place once called North America. She lists all the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the rising sea that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal wars. The result, Panem. A shining Capitol ringed by 13 districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its people. Then came the Dark Days, the uprisings of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth completely obliterated. Then, she starts reading the Treaty of Treason, which gave us new laws and established the Hunger Games as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated.

Thanks to the people from 71 years ago, we have to send one boy and girl from each district between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight to the death on a televised event that is required viewing for every citizen. The people of the Capitol eagerly await the games and see it as a form of entertainment. Its disgusts me that they find this entertaining. I mean, how would they like it? But of course, they don't have to worry about that.

Then the Mayor lists all the past victors. Our list is long, seeing as we train for it. Technically, training is not allowed, but the capitol favors District 1, 2, and 4, so we get away with it. We're often called Career Tributes by other districts. Our latest victor, Billee Goldlow, stands when his name is called. Everyone cheers for him. He won three years ago at the age of seventeen.

"Time to select two tributes to represent District 2 in the 71st Hunger Games!" Ian practically shouts. He walks over to the girl's glass ball and swirls his hand around. He pulls out a single slip and walks back to the microphone, and you can hear a pin drop as everyone awaits the name. He opens up the slip and speaks clearly into the microphone.

"Laney Pollwood," he says.


	2. Chapter 2

I freeze up. I look over at Laney, who's mouth is hanging open in shock. I start to panic, but then I think to myself, _This is District 2, someone will volunteer._ She takes baby steps up to the stage as I wait eagerly for someone to volunteer. Finally, when she reaches the stage, I realize no one will. What! Since when did everyone decide to stop volunteering! Why would they wait until my sister was the tribute to not volunteer. I look around at all the girls, and no one is moving. In fact, most of them seem bored. I'm about to do the unthinkable. I open my mouth to speak.

"I-" I start, but I'm too late. Ian has already made his way to the boys ball. No! Laney! Why didn't I volunteer sooner? Now I've missed my chance! I feel the tears well up in my eyes making my vision blurry. I start to making silent sobbing noises and the girls around me like I'm some alien. I pull myself together as he calls out the boy's name.

"Joan Bamdey," he reads, and I recognize that name. He is a boy in the grade above me, but he knows my sister and has come over to our house with her big group of friends before. He steps up to the stage, and again, no volunteers. What is wrong with everyone this year? Rarely have I ever seen this happen. Usually people are tripping over each other to volunteer! This alone fills me with red-hot fury.

Laney and Joan shake hands, the anthem plays, and a group of Peacekeepers shove them into the Justice Building. They will have one hour for visitors. I'm still in shock when I realize that everyone has cleared out. I walk into the Justice Building and find my spot in a line of people waiting to see Laney. My father claims the first spot, then a group of her closest friends, then her boyfriend Xavier, whom she met through Joan, and me as the last to visit.

I watch as dad comes out with his usual emotionless mask. Next, her friends walk in and I can hear their wails and sobs. They come out with their eyes puffy and wet. Then Xavier goes in, and I lean against the door. I can barely make out their muffled words.

"Someone should have volunteered for you! This is District 2!" he says, voicing my exact thoughts.

"I know, Xavier, but its too late now," she says, but I can hear the tightness in her throat as she tries to keep her voice steady.

"I mean, not even Leila made an attempt to volunteer," he says. This small comment makes me angry. Is he trying to fill her head with the thought that I don't care about her?

"Don't blame her. I don't want her in this position anyways," she says, and with that, my heart breaks into millions of pieces. I feel horrible now. I don't want her going in to this. She is too fragile, to kind. She wouldn't hurt a fly. A Peacekeeper pushes past me to let Xavier know his time is up. He walks out, and I can see him shoot a glance at me, full of hate. Does he seriously blame me? I'm not the one who pulled her name out! I tried to volunteer, but I was too late. None of this is my fault, but yet, I feel as if it is.

The Peacekeeper ushers me into the room and the door slams behind me. Laney looks up at me with tear filled eyes. This shatters my heart even further. I hate seeing her like this. She immediately jumps up and hugs me, sobbing softly on my shoulder. I try to stay strong for her, but I end up crying with her. I force myself to stop and lift her head up. Her makeup is smudged and I grab a box of tissues sitting on a table by the red plush couch. I wipe her face clean while she continues to cry.

"I- I do- don't w-w-want to-" she tries getting out, but fumbles. Suddenly, an idea hits me. Just in time to, because a Peacekeeper is there to take me away. I kiss Laney on the cheek and tell her I love her before I shove her towards the Peacekeeper.

"What are you doing?" she asks. The Peacekeeper grabs her by her arm and tells her visiting time is up.

"Wh-what? Leila! What are you doing!" she asks me.

"Sir, I'm sorry, she's just really upset," I tell the Peacekeeper. Laney realizes what I'm doing.

"Leila, no! Don't do this!" she shouts as the Peacekeeper picks her up.

"Leila, don't act like this! My name is Laney, don't try switching!" I shout, because the Peacekeeper is shooting questioning glances at me.

"I'm sorry, she's my sister. She is really upset about this," I say, hoping he won't figure out my little scheme.

"No! I'm Laney! Please don't leave me!" she shouts as the door closes between us. I sit down and stare at the wall. I can't believe I just did that. Better me than her I suppose. I just hope she won't go around telling everyone. That would assure both of us a bullet in the head. Well, maybe not. I don't know what the laws on twins trading places for the games are. I doubt they ever considered this angle. Finally, the hour is up and I'm pulled out to the train with my now fellow tribute, Joan. I look out the window as our platform disappears in the distance and we are on our way to the Capitol.

"Hey Laney," Joan says. I look at him confused for a moment, then I realize that only Laney and I know we switched.

"Hey Joan," I say back, trying to add that softness to my voice that is always in Laney's. I make a mental note to myself that my name is now Laney, and I need to get used to being called that. Surely someone at home will know that Laney is there, while I'm here. I realize all the problems I probably just created for her. Joan stares at me for a minute.

"We should probably go meet Billee," he says.

"Oh, right," I reply. We head to the dining car where Ian and Billee are talking and laughing over their soup. I take a seat across from Joan as an Avox brings out our food. He is a tall man with golden colored eyes and curly blonde hair. I can't imagine what it must be like to be an Avox, to have my tongue cut out, silenced forever. Although, I might end up as an Avox for this switch.

Its not uncommon for me and Laney though. When we were younger, we would always switch places for a day. Usually it was because Laney had a test in school and wanted me to do it for her. I never minded though, and it made her so happy. We only got caught once by our dad when we tried switching places since Laney refused to train for the games. Now, I'm glad I had all that training.

I'm lost in thought until Billee's voice snaps me back.

"What weapons are you best with?" he asks.

"Oh, uh…" I start. Let me think. I have been trained with every weapon we could get our hands on, from knives and swords to guns and explosives. But I know I'm most proficient with a hatchet. I don't know why, but I just am.

"I can use anything, but I'm best with a hatchet," I reply. He nods his head.

"And you Joan?" he asks.

"Just put a weapon in my hands and I can take anyone down," he says with a cocky smirk. This causes me to involuntarily roll my eyes. Boys like him, the stuck up cocky ones, are the ones I can't stand. How Laney puts up with guys like him is beyond me.

"So, do you two know each other? It seems every year the tributes have some connection," Ian adds in. Joan looks at me with his cocky grin still plastered on his face.

"Yea, Laney and I are good friends," he says. Something in his voice sounds almost sarcastic. I try and act how I know Laney would.

"Yes we are," I say and give a somewhat convincing giggle.

"Oh how wonderful! Its always great to know that tributes will get along and will be easy to deal with," Ian exclaims. I flash him a warm smile. We all have a good conversation, and I try breaking out of my shell, becoming outgoing like Laney. I finish eating my soup and excuse myself to my room. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much like Laney always does. I change my clothes into something more comfy to sleep in and slip under the covers. Already I miss home. I wonder how Laney is holding up, and if anyone has found out what I did.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes open and immediately I get up. I go to the bathroom and step into the massive shower. I stare at the huge panel with hundreds of buttons that does who knows what. I push one button, and a powerful stream of water blasts out from the shower head, effectively knocking me over.

I move out of the way of the stream and start pressing random buttons, which I find is a bad idea. I'm assaulted with a stream of scorching hot water shooting out from the floor, and then I'm covered in a thick foam that smells like apples. This I don't particularly mind.

Once I get the settings right and finish cleaning myself, I step into a plain blue shirt and tan pants. I head to the dining car where Ian is sitting alone.

"Hi, Ian," I say.

"Oh hello Laney! Everyone seems to be sleeping in, so it looks like it's just you and me for now," he says with a huge smile and I return it with a smaller smile. I take a seat across from him. We wait for our meal to be served, and while we're waiting, I can't help but stare at his ridiculous appearance.

Up close, you can see the alteration to his mouth. He has a gold tooth with a rather large diamond on it. His lips look like they were surgically altered to be an unnatural heart shape, and they are coated with a lipstick that matches his neon orange hair. And I don't know what he did, but his eyes are a silver-turquoise color.

Finally our food is served, and it looks like Joan and Billee made it out just in time. Joan sits next to me and Billee sits next to Ian.

"Smells like apples in here," Billee says. I don't reply, but I know it's me. I know Laney hates apples, and wouldn't be caught dead smelling like one. The next thing I know, the train car goes dark. I know what this means, and I can't help myself. I run to the window as the train pulls out of the tunnel.

We are riding through the bright and colorful Capitol. I've seen pictures of it, but they pale in comparison to seeing it in person. Crowds of citizens are shouting and waving as they recognize the train. Normally, I would ignore them, but Laney would go along with it. And why not admit it. If I'm gonna die soon, why not take advantage of the perks of being a tribute?

I put on a winning smile and start waving at everyone, which causes them to lose it. I can't help but to laugh at their excitement. Joan is next to me smiling and waving.

"That should get us a few sponsors," he gloats. Oh right, I forgot about sponsors. I let out a silent huff of exasperation. Laney would have no problem with getting sponsors with her warm and bubbly attitude. Already, I'm not doing good being her, now I have to kick it up a notch? This might be tougher than the actual games themselves.

I catch Joan studying me carefully, and I start to get defensive.

"What?" I ask, almost a little too harshly.

"Oh, nothing," he says, turning his attention back to the crowd of adoring fans. I let it go and start waving again.

Next thing I know, I'm on a table and someone is placing a strip of something on my leg. Before I have time to ask what it is, she gives it a good yank and I jump up with a yelp of pain.

"What the hell is that!" I shout a little too loud. She looks up shocked by my intensity.

"Its called waxing dear," another high pitched voice says from behind her. A man steps out and I suppress laughter. His skin is dyed a bright yellow color that actually hurts my eyes to look at. His shaggy hair is jet black and falls over his forehead. He has on tight clothes that I would say were pretty uncomfortable by the way he fidgets with them.

"Well it hurts," I say, laying back down and staring at the ceiling. He assures the girl its ok to go on and I grit my teeth as she rips strip after strip. By the time she's done, my skin burns and tingles but she puts some lotion on that sooths it quickly. I actually let out a moan of relief. They brush and trim my hair, scrub all the filth from my body, file my nails. Finally, they give me a thin robe to slip on which I happily do.

They stand around me with tweezers pulling any last bits of hair off my body. When they're done, all three of them and their odd Capitol attire stand back and admire their work.

"Oh, Talmadge, she almost looks Capitol worthy!" a woman with silver hair and matching tattoos on her arms says to the man with the yellow skin. Right, because I want to be associated with these people.

"Lazaro will be in soon. In the mean time, sit tight," Talmadge tells me. I take a seat as I wait for my stylist to come in.

A man steps in with the most ridiculous look ever. He is the poster child for crazy Capitol fashion. His skin is a soft baby blue color and his eyes have so much black eye liner around them it looks like they're being sucked into his head. His outfit can only be described as a tight fitted shirt with pants that look like He's wearing parachutes on each leg. His high platform shoes make him 3 inches taller than he is, and I contemplate whether or not his hair is actually gold plated, or just gold colored.

"Hello Laney, I'm Lazaro. I will be your stylist," he says. His Capitol accent is the most affected one I have heard yet.

"Hi Lazaro. So let's cut to it, what am I wearing for the tribute parade?"

"Well, its tradition that your outfits represent your districts industry," he says.

"Right,"

"Well, since District 2's main industry is masonry, there isn't really many ways to go with that. But don't worry, your fellow tribute's stylist and I have an idea," he says.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello my beautiful readers!**_

_**I NEED YOUR HELP!**_

_**Ok, so 1.) I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY SHOULD WEAR FOR THE TRIBUTE PARADE!**_

_**2.) I need help with coming up with an arena!**_

_**So any help or ideas would be extremely appreciated!**_

_**Very extremely appreciated!**_

**_XOXO ~Alexis2259_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Your fellow tribute's stylist and I have an idea_, replays in my head. They had an idea alright. The same idea I see every year. The originality of the costume for the parade is non-existent. I am in a gold outfit that looks like I'm a gladiator with a gold helmet that has wings extending from the sides. Every year, the District 2 tributes are dressed similarly to this, ever since this stylist came into the games about 4 years ago. Even so, it usually scores big points with sponsors because it makes us look intimidating.

I'm about to give a sarcastic response when I remember that Laney wouldn't act like that. But then again, he doesn't know the real Laney… No, I'm sure in his own way, he is trying to help me.

"I like it. Looks… fierce," I muster up.

"Really? I thought you would like it!" he beams. I meet Joan outside, and he is dressed exactly the same. We are escorted to our chariot drawn by two grey horses adorned with gold saddles. As usual, the District 1 tributes are stunning with their jewel-encrusted clothes and spray painted bodies. They pull out and draw a huge reaction from the crowd. No surprise, Capitol citizens always gawk over anything shiny and expensive.

The Career districts usually get the best end of the deal when it comes to the games. I mean, how many people get away with breaking the law in Panem? I actually feel a small bit of gratitude towards the Capitol when I think about how I would be now if it weren't for the fact that I have trained since I could grasp things in my tiny hands.

I'm broken from my thoughts when the deafening roar of the crowd pulls me back. I look around, registering my surroundings. The thousands of adoring Capitol citizens shouting for my attention, for my acknowledgment of them. My first reaction is to ignore them, and I set my eyes in a point far off in the distance. Joan nudges me in my side with his elbow, and I turn my gaze on him.

"You want sponsors Laney?" he says. Oh right, Laney would win over this crowd with her warm smile and friend aura. I force my best smile to control my mouth and raise my hand above my head waving to the crowd. The cheers get louder as I start waving at a few lucky individuals. You would think I just gave them the best gift ever by the look on their faces. A giggle actually escapes my lips.

Finally, we pull up to the President's mansion as the rest of the tributes roll in. I take this as an opportunity to check out the competition. The lower districts offer up some pathetic tributes, most of them thin and weak. And they aren't going to impress any sponsors with their get-ups. Like the District 7 tributes who both look to be 12, are dressed as trees. District 12's, the lowest and poorest district in Panem, tributes are in baggy miner's outfits and covered in a black powder to represent coal dust. The only tributes that make an impression are those from the career districts, which I will be expected to team up with.

As much as I don't want to, they are my best chance of survival in the arena. I look over at Joan and realize that no matter what relationship him and I, well, him and Laney have, he is my enemy as well as my temporary ally. So are the tributes from 1 and 4. I need to investigate their skills to know what I'm going to have to face when I break the alliance.

President Snow steps out on his balcony to give the official welcome to the tributes. I look at the screens that are in various locations around the circle and the cameras are zooming in on each individual tribute's face and when it reaches mine, I give a sweet smile. My smile says I'm sweet, but my costume contradicts that.

We are all corralled into the Training Center and the doors shut behind us, separating us from the adoring Capitol fans. No sooner than the moment the doors close, our prep teams surround us, babbling on in there annoying accents about how well we did.

"You were more friendly out there than before!" The woman who was in charge of waxing the hair off my body says, clearly talking about the incident. I hold my tongue, reverting from saying anything sarcastic or rude to her. So instead I just give a smile, which seems to catch her off guard. Lazaro comes in, clapping his hands.

"You two were stunning. Well done," he says. Then along comes Billee, who tells us the same thing. He and Ian escort Joan and I to our floor in the Training Center. This will be our home until the games begin, and each district has an entire floor to themselves. You just step on the elevator, press your district's number, and step out. Since we are only on the second floor, the ride is really short considering the speed of the elevator.

The doors slide open and I take in my surroundings. Granted, I live in a considerably large house for a district citizen, it is nothing compared to the size of this entire floor. Even my own personal quarters are the size of my house. I sit on the large bed that could fit five more of me and run my fingers over the luxurious silk covers.

I must look like an idiot bouncing around the room, but I don't care. They have a window that takes up an entire wall that is controlled by a remote that can do all sorts of things. It can zoom in and out of any area in the Capitol, or I can change it completely to some other scenery. A beach, a forest, snow-capped mountains. I leave it on the mountains, because it reminds me of home. I program the closet to fit my taste of clothes, and I take a quick shower. The shower on the train seems nothing compared to this one. The panel of buttons is three times as big, with hundreds of more buttons. Carefully, I set it to the right settings.

When I step out, I stand on a mat that activates heaters to blow dry my body. I place my hand on a box that sends an electric current through my body and untangles my hair. My hair falls down over my shoulders, perfectly straight and soft.

There is a knock at the door and I open it to reveal Joan standing in the doorway.

"Hey Laney. Its time for dinner," he says. I nod and follow him out to the dining room. Ian, Billee, Lazaro, and Joan's stylist Quirita are all there. I take my seat where a silent man with blonde hair serves me a plate with the most delicious chicken looking chicken I have ever seen. I thank him, and he only gives me a slight nod.

I don't give it to much thought, and I scarf down the chicken, dunking it in the creamy sauce as I go along.

"So tomorrow is your first training session. If you didn't already plan on it, try and work with the tributes from 1 and 4," Billee says.

"Yea yea. Career alliance and all that good stuff," I say, trying to end the conversation because he is only distracting me from the chicken. I stuff another piece in my mouth and the flavor explodes on my taste buds.

"Right. Well the Career alliance isn't set in stone. If you don't want to, you don't have to," he assures me. He must know that isn't an option. I have yet to see a game where there wasn't an alliance between the three districts. Obviously because it's the smartest idea in terms of strategy since we all know how to handle weapons, giving us the upper hand.

"And don't skip out on the survival skills stations. They are just as important as weapons training."

Joan and I nod in understandment. With my chicken gone, I ask for seconds instead of dessert. The same silent man comes out and delivers another plate.

"Thank you. Can I get some salt?" Again, he only nods his head and disappears back into the kitchen.

"Why doesn't he say anything?" I ask no one in particular.

"He can't. He's an Avox," Ian replies. I look at him confused.

"Someone who was a traitor. They're tongues are cut out so they can't talk," Lazaro explains. He comes back in and hands me the salt. I wonder what its like to not be able to speak, forced to serve everyone. But who would defy the Capitol? What's the point anyways? They have an iron grip on this country and can make you disappear with the snap of a finger. Why challenge that? Then again, I know I would have lots of animosity towards the Capitol had I been born in a lower, less privileged district.


	5. Chapter 5

"Early to bed, early to rise, keeps a man healthy, wealthy and wise!" Ian chants as he leads us back to the elevator.

"I don't see how that applies to me," I say nonchalantly, "seeing as I'm not a man." This pulls a laugh out of Joan and Billee.

"Well you have training tomorrow, so you will need all the sleep you can get," Billee adds in. I do as they say, since there isn't much point fighting it. I slip into a soft, silky nightgown and burrow deep under the sheets of the bed. It's not long before I'm out like a light.

I wake up and groggily step into the shower, punching the correct buttons. When I'm done and dried, I find an outfit has been laid out for me. It's the required outfit for all the tributes. I'm not feeling particularly energetic this morning, and I think I might be having apple withdrawals. I haven't had one since the reaping and I'm used to having at least one everyday.

Joan and I are supposed to meet Billee for breakfast. We're discussing our training strategy, which I think is pointless. He thinks like a Career, and I know how Career's think. My life has been centered around training and school. I know how a Career is supposed to think, but I can't say I feel the same way. But now that I'm actually here, actually putting those skills to use, I'm going to have to accept who I was raised to be.

I'm the first to make it to breakfast where I serve myself with a couple of eggs, bacon, and a small bowl of piping hot, creamy soup. I'm about to sit down, when a red orb immediately grabs my attention. You would have thought I saw an old friend when I spotted the bowl of apples. I carefully pick a large, perfectly round apple and sit down.

Joan and Billee walk in as soon as I sit down and gather food on their plates. I don't even give the food on my plate a second glances as my mouth drowns in the sweet fruity flavor of the apple.

"You enjoying that?" Joan asks, smirking. I realize I had my eyes closed, lost in the tangy flavor that reminds me so much of home. I give a simple nod before I take another large bite out of the apple.

"So, as we discussed at dinner, try and see if you're interested in an alliance with 1 and 4. Save your best skills for your private training sessions, but don't be afraid to intimidate anyone," he instructs.

"Oh yea, because Laney is so intimidating," Joan mocks, pointing his finger at me. Laney might not be, but Leila doesn't have a problem with it. That's part of the reason I'm usually alone at school, everyone seems intimidated by me. But only Laney knows my weaknesses and can draw a smile or a laugh out of me.

"Right. And you're about as intimidating as a puppy," I return. He looks at me with a shocked, but pleased expression. Laney wouldn't have said that. When faced with life or death, people change, right? Maybe he'll think that's what's going on. I highly doubt he cares anyway. We're as good as enemies at this point, pretending to not be. But we aren't oblivious to the truth. On the other hand, I wouldn't be able to kill him as easily as I would anyone else.

Ian comes in in a hurry, taking us out just as quickly. "We're going to be late!" he shouts as he pushes us onto the elevator. He presses a button, and we're whisked away quickly to a floor far below the Training Center. The door slides open and I see the room almost empty of other tributes.

"We're late alright…" I mutter under my breath, slightly annoyed that I couldn't get my hands on another apple for fear of being late.

"Oh good, we're on time," Ian sighs, relieved, "Alright you two, good luck." He steps back into the elevator and shoots up. I look at Joan, hoping he knows what we should do.

"Hey! Are you the guys from 2?" A brutish voice asks. You can tell just by looking at him that he is a Career. Strength clearly shown through his muscles. Even the way he composes himself, with cocky written all over him.

"Yea, that's us," I reply confidently. He waves us over to a small group they already have formed. Three others stand with their arms crossed, studying us as we walk over.

"Let's cut to the chase. Career alliance?" The girl, who I assume is from four by her sea-foam green eyes, says.

"I don't know," the girl from one says, eyeing me, "She doesn't look like she's had training. Ever." They all snicker, except for Joan. It crosses my mind to slap that cocky smirk off her face, but I realize I need to prove myself. So to really throw her off, I put on a sweet smile and say,

"Well, I'll just have to try my best." She just rolls her eyes and flicks her hand towards me. Now I have to step up my game during training. I don't care what Billee said, if I'm going to be accepted into this group I need to bring my A-game.

"Ok, introduce yourselves," Joan says, trying to ease the tension. No one speaks.

"Alright then. I'm Joan, and this is Laney." I'm about to correct him, but I remember who I am and hold my tongue.

"I'm Caspian. This is Ariel," says the boy from 4. I turn to the girl from 1 and raise my eyebrow.

"And your name would be?" I ask, with a snarky tone.

"Pearl. And this is Denim," she says, pointing to the boy. I scoff quietly to myself; the names of the people from 1 are always ridiculous.

"Well, now that that's established, lets-" Joan starts, but is interrupted by a woman clapping her hands, rounding the tributes up.

"Hello, my name is Atala," she starts. She welcomes us, and starts to tell us the rules of training. No fighting with other tributes, there will be people standing by if we want to practice some skills on them. She recommends we don't skip out on the survival stations, that they will prove useful in the arena. She reads through the list of stations, and we're dismissed to go train. Our group immediately goes to the weapons, dominating the area.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone grabs there weapon of choice, swinging them around like it's nothing. I can see some of the smaller, weaker tributes with wide eyes, keeping their distance. Pearl picks up an armful of spears, and with one hand flings them at targets, never missing her target. Denim and Ariel both are deadly with a knife and Caspian can handle a sword with his eyes closed. Joan picks up a variety of weapons, and he wasn't kidding when he said he could use anything. He handles each weapon like a pro.

Everyone looks at me expectantly, waiting. This is the time to show them what I can do. So many weapons to choose from, which one first. I run my fingers over deadly curved blades, sharp spiked clubs, axes, any weapon you can think of. I stop when I come across a gold hatchet, and I feel slightly insane when the grin breaks on my face. I pick it up and am surprised by the weight. It's a little heavier than I'm used to. The others see my struggle and laugh.

Angry, I hold it up and grab a practice dummy. I take my hatchet, slicing the dummy in all the right spots and swinging it with ease. When I'm done, I turn and face everyone, and I can see their impressed looks. All except for Pearl, who just rolls her eyes again. I smirk and grab a knife, get a good grip on the blade, and fling it at a target across the room. It lands in the center, and that's when everyone is really impressed.

"Look at that. Just trying my best," I say, sending a devilish grin to Pearl. She isn't amused, but the others are. Something tells me that I need to watch my back with her around in the arena. Now that I got my best skills out of the way, I start playing around with other weapons, and find I am pretty good with a spear too. Of course, Pearl gets irritated when she watches me throw it at the same distance she did, although a few times I'm slightly off.

We break for lunch, and I rush to the table where it's loaded with food. Some of the food is so rich it makes my stomach upset, and I toss it out immediately. For dessert, I get cheesecake smothered in an apple purée. It's sweet and tangy, and it goes down without making me feel sick. Sadly, its time to finish training, and we all decide to run a few laps.

They put up a good fight, but after some time I pass them all up and finish first. Pearl, hating to be outshone, challenges me to a rematch. Seriously, I think I might just finish her off as soon as that gong sounds. To throw her off, I act tired and start the race off a little sluggish. She is about ten meters ahead and turns her head and looks at me with that cocky grin plastered on her face.

Of course, this sets me off and I pick up the pace. I sprint far ahead of her, and turn around to see her shock, then angry face. I shrug my shoulders and keep up the distance ahead of her. Of course, I finish first and I stand at the finish line with crossed arms tapping my foot as if I had been waiting for a while.

"You done?" I ask, with a raised eyebrow. The anger that floods her face is laughable, but I hold back.

"I'm still weighed down from lunch," she snaps. _No, you're weighed down from that big head of yours._ I think, not daring to say it aloud, but it brings a smirk to my face. We rejoin our group, and spend the rest of the training day running through an obstacle course. Trainers are standing on the sides, swinging and throwing things at us as we dodge them, while still maneuvering through the course and maintaining our balance on the high beams. Ariel has trouble making it through, and is hit and falls off once or twice. Seeing her struggle, I wave her over to me.

"Hey, can I give you some advice?" I whisper. She looks around, and then nods.

"Ok. Try and interpret what they're going to do before they actually do it. Look at the position of their bodies. Then, quickly decide how you need to react. Do you jump, duck, or run past them." I struggle with the same thing when I was learning it, but with my father's guidance and some practice, I soon mastered it. She nods her head in understandment and I watch as she positions herself again.

This time, she makes it through with relative ease, interpreting what they're going to do. When she makes it through, she has a triumphant smile on her face.

"Thanks for the advice," she tells me. She gives me a smile so genuinely sweet that I have to return it.

The day was long, but it's finally time to be dismissed and the tributes pile in the elevators. We meet Billee for dinner and he asks us casual questions about how it went.

"Did you talk with the other Careers?" he asks.

"Oh yea. They're a real joy," I say, prodding the fish on my plate.

"She has some issues with the girl from 1," Joan whispers over to Billee, but I could hear him.

"No, SHE is the one with the issues," I retort, "she's just jealous because I can outrun her. And I'm almost as good with a spear as her."

"Almost, being the key word," Joan states. I don't know why this rubs me the wrong way, but it does.

"Are you defending her?" I ask, angry.

"No, I'm just saying," he says. Suddenly I feel he is getting on my last nerve.

"Say it to yourself," I say, putting down my fork and leaving. I'm done with this conversation. I get a quick shower, scrub my teeth, and change. The bed is warm and inviting and I'm asleep in a few minutes.

My mind seems bent on trying to remind me of every little detail of home. Remmy's apples. Laney and dad. Even the stray dog that runs around the district looking for handouts. Everyone usually feeds him because he just has the cutest face and he can be good company.

The morning comes too quickly and I eat breakfast in my room, not wanting to see Joan since I was still irritated with him. I munch on some sort of animal that I wouldn't of thought was food, but it looked appetizing and has a taste to match. Ian is knocking on my door, signaling me its time for training. I would so love to object, but rules are rules.

I meet them at the elevator, avoiding looking at Joan, though I feel his eyes looking at me. He snickers, which really irritates me.

We rejoin our group and all plan out what we're to do today. I suggest some of the survival stations, and we decide to break up and work on what we want. I join Ariel at the edible plants and animals station, where we pick up some valuable information. And unlike Pearl, Ariel is tolerable, though her perfectionist attitude slightly annoys me at times.

"Hey Laney," Joan shouts from across the room. I turn from the chart the instructor is explaining, still annoyed at him, but decide to go see what he wants since I pretty much know what the instructor is talking about.

With Laney's attitude in my mind, I put on a weak smile.

"Yes?" To keep the sarcasm and annoyance out of my voice is harder than expected and I start to rethink about the whole 'pretending to be Laney' thing. I mean, what possible advantage could it give him? What are the rules on it? It crosses my mind to confide in Billee since he's my mentor and it's his job to help me. I'll think about it.

He holds up a basket that is poorly made. Across from him, Caspian is weaving quickly and effortlessly. Of course, he's from the fishing district.

"Do you have any idea how to do this?" Joan asks.

"Why don't you ask Caspian?"

"He's busy," he says, and I look at his face where he is deep in concentration. I roll my eyes and swipe the basket from his hand. I toss it to the side, and gather the proper materials for both of us.

"Ok, watch closely," I say, as I begin weaving the materials together. He follows closely, really paying attention to what I am saying and doing. When I'm done, he has a decent basket made.

"And that's all there is to it," I say. He thanks me and gets more materials to work on some more. I go to where Denim is at the knots station and we help each other with the most intricate of knots. I realize that they aren't the stuck up, arrogant tributes I've made them out to be. With the exception of Pearl of course.

The rest of the day I alternate between each of the survival stations learning things that will inevitably help me in the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

For some reason, I'm excited for our private training sessions where we get to show the Gamemakers our best skills. I've seen them looking down at me a few times during training. I'm not entirely sure, but some actually looked impressed. I think today I'm not going to work on anything much. Maybe set a few snares, tie some knots, and work on my camouflage skills.

We walk in to the training room and join our little group as usual. I expect us to plan out what we're going to do, but Denim has an interesting proposal.

"You see that girl over there?" he says, pointing a finger to a tall girl from District 9.

"She is wicked with a scythe. I think we should let her in on our group," he says.

"Yea, I think she would be a better addition than Laney over here," says Pearl, pointing her finger in my direction. Ugh, this girl gets under my skin. I would love to rip off that finger, but that can wait for the arena. I just glare at her, not really wanting to voice my thoughts that would start a fight for sure.

"Right. Well let's go talk to her," Joan says, waving his hand for us to follow him. I linger behind the group with Ariel. She's just like me, kind of off doing her own thing, not minding anyone else too much.

The girl seems startled when we approach her, almost intimidated. She takes a step back away from us, studying our faces. We all stand facing off before Joan says something.

"So, long story short, we were all talking and wanted to know if you wanted to be allies?" he asks. He has a warm smile on his face which calms her a bit. How can he be so nice? Its not who I remember from home. Then again, the only time I saw him was a few times when he came over with Laney and a few others, but he ignored me and I wrote him off as a jerk. Granted, I wasn't exactly warm and smiley trying to talk to him either, I did greet him once though. A courtesy greeting is in order, right? I never got one in return, just a stiff nod.

She looks at us, trying to see if it's a ruse or not. I exchange glances with Ariel and step in to do what I would expect Laney to do right now. I need to throw Joan off of any doubts about being Laney, since I haven't been doing so hot with my outbursts and sarcastic remarks to Pearl.

"We think you are really good with that scythe." I add in. She looks at me, with a mix of confusion and delight masking her face. She smirks at us.

"Thanks. But no thanks," she says.

"Why not? You at least stand chance with us," Pearl chimes in. Of course, leave it to Pearl to add in that snaky comment.

"Ha. Please. I know how to take care of myself. And I've seen you training and I understand why you need a group to protect you," she retorts. I burst out laughing at Pearl's reaction. Shocked, with a hint of anger and embarrassment, and I decide I like this girl. I hear a snicker from Ariel and the others, resulting in a death glare from Pearl at me, then the others. It doesn't stop another round of laughs coming from me.

"You know what?" Pearl shouts, getting up in the girl's face. She doesn't draw back though, and is glaring at Pearl with equal fire.

"No, tell me?" The girl says, a challenging smirk on her face.

"Ladies, is there a problem here?" Atala's voice breaks their glares, and they take a step back from each other.

"No problem at all ma'am," Pearl says, batting her eyelashes innocently. Atala nods and steps away, going back and blowing her whistle to stop another pair from fighting across the room. Pearl's expression changes quickly and she turns to Denim.

"Come on. I need to go stab something," she says, storming off. Denim and the others follow behind her, holding back their laughter. Ariel and I stay behind.

"It was about time someone put her in her place," I tell the girl. I extend my hand out to her.

"Lei- Laney. You?" I say, trying to cover for my little mistake. She looks at my hand, before putting hers in mine and shaking.

"Zea," she says, smiling. Ariel introduces herself and they shake hands too.

"Well guess we'll get out of your hair now," I tell her, leaving her to train. I rather not confront Pearl right now, who is viciously throwing spears everywhere. I actually flinch when one of the spears pierces through one of the dummies.

Ariel and I find our way to the camouflage station, where two tributes from 6 are practicing, making themselves disappear into a cluster of rocks and grass. I actually have fun at this station, and I paint myself into a patch of purple and white flowers. Ariel has some talent with camouflage, and can imitate any pattern and shadow. She tells me to close my eyes and try to find her. Honestly, it took me about five minutes to find her painted into a shrub.

We clean ourselves off and I watch a tribute at the hand-to-hand combat station. He is a powerful looking boy from 11. I find myself getting closer to watch his technique. By the time I'm snapped back to reality I realize I'm right next to them, watching as they finish up. The trainer sees me and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You wanna give it a go?" he asks. I look back at Ariel who is hovering over on the side. She gives me a small thumbs up and I turn back, smirking.

"Only if you think you can handle me," I say, then mentally slap myself. _Cocky much? _I think. He laughs. He starts by showing me a bunch of moves and techniques and I listen attentively. I've already learned a good majority of them, but vaguely covered them as my training was centered around weaponry. I practice more and more until I'm ready for the real deal.

"Ready for this?" the instructor asks. I give a cocky smile and scoff.

"I was born ready," I say. I get in position and I put what I learned to good use. And if I do say so myself, I did pretty well.

The instructor applauds me.

"Well done," he says. I smile and turn to Ariel, who is clapping her hands too. Now its time for lunch. During lunch, they will slowly be calling us out one by one for our private sessions, starting with the boy from the District, then the girl. I serve myself, avoiding Pearl and her death glares. At this point, they must be looking at Ariel and I as the weaker links since we aren't with them the entire time. I personally wouldn't mind having just her as my ally.

I settle on a small salad, not wanting to gorge myself before I get in front of the Gamemakers. I'll just order some food to my room when I'm done.

Pearl is called out and I feel the tension in the room dramatically decrease. I go to Joan to wish him luck; no doubt he would get a good score. We all would probably get a good score, but I've learned to not walk in to something with a dominate attitude because it could ultimately be your downfall. So I silently hope I pull at least an 8.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hey all! So guess who did their research? ME! :D_**

**_The names actually go with the districts and character. See!_**

**_Name Meanings:_**

**_Leila- Dark-haired beauty (she has black hair) - That one was actually ironic, i didnt plan it that way._**

**_Zea- Grain_**

**_Ariel- The Little Mermaid :D (District 4, fishing, i like it :D)_**

**_Pearl- Rare gem, often used for jewelry (thus a luxury item, District 1 :D)_**

**_Caspian- The Caspian Sea_**

**_Remmy- Farmer - Again, coincidental, i didnt plan it :D_**

**_Billee- Protection, desire + helmet_**

**_Denim- Eh, denim clothes can be expensive and luxurious right?_**

**_I didnt find anything relatable to Joan and Laney's names though, they were religious names. _**

**_This is not a religious topic people._**

**_On a different note, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I 3 YOU GUYS, LIKE MUCH + 1000000000000_**

**_XOXO~ Alexis2259_**


	8. Chapter 8

They call me in, and a Peacekeeper leads me into a massive room, closing the door behind me. I feel like a kid in a candy store when I see all the weapons. I need to start off impressive, and then close off with a big bang.

"You may begin," the Head Gamemaker tells me. I nod and grab two handfuls of knives and start chucking them at random targets around the room. Each knife sticks right on the bull's-eye. I use as many weapons as I can to show that I can handle any weapon I'm given before I close with the hatchet. I pick one that looks so scary; I'm almost reluctant to even touch it. But I do, and it is lighter than it looks.

What to hit…. I think to myself, examining the many practice targets. I settle on two dummies that have an eerie resemblance to a real human being. With my hatchet, I hit all the right spots, slicing off limbs as I go and move on to the next one, perfect. I feel a cocky smirk on my face as I look at the remains of the two dummies. I'm definitely getting an eight.

I have about two minutes left, and I can't exactly just sit and do nothing for that time. I decide to just do some stunts with the hatchet. I get a running start and launch off the wall and flip backwards, driving the hatchet into one of the targets. Then just as my time is up, I fling it and am satisfied when it lands in one of the trees used for camouflage demonstrations.

I look towards the Gamemakers. Some are nodding there heads, some are actually grinning, while a few just examine me.

"You may go now, Miss Pollwood." I bow and step out, walking past the Avoxes standing by the doors. I step onto the elevator and hit my floor number. I have a huge smile plastered on my face that I don't think is going to fade for a while. I think I gave it my all, and I have no doubt in my mind I will see at least an eight under my picture tonight.

"Hey Laney, can I talk to you about something?" Billee says as soon as I step off the elevator. Oh no, what does he want? Did he somehow find out who I really was? _No, calm down, you always jump to conclusions too soon_, I remind myself. I always do this, so I keep up the smile and nod my head.

"What's wrong?" He asks, as if he noticed a change in my expression.

"Oh, um, nothing. What did you need?" I ask sweetly. He dismisses it and lets me know that we are due after lunch to work with him and Ian for interview prep. Ian will coach us on presentation, Billee on content. I sigh in relief when he is finished.

"Ok, thanks," I tell him. He raises an eyebrow at me, then shrugs and walks away.

"Oh, by the way," he says, making me freeze up, please don't say it! "Meet for dinner before they show your scores." Again, my body relaxes and I nod, not looking back and giving him a chance to read my expression. I hurry into my room, locking the door behind me.

I sit down on my bed, going through the menu. I whisper into a small mouthpiece my order and it is instantly there. I munch on frog legs that don't taste as bad as they sound. I'm going to have to get used to eating strange stuff. I mess with the window some, zooming in on random areas in the Capitol, laughing at the most ridiculous of people. Even their pets are freakish, unnatural pink and blues and greens and oranges.

Even if it meant not being forced to take part in these games and enjoying all the luxuries of being a Capitol citizen, I wouldn't trade it for my life back in District 2. Just looking at some of these people and their surgically altered bodies and faces triggers my gag reflexes. Someone is knocks on my door,

"Come eat Laney!" Ian chirps from behind the door. I open it and follow him to dinner. My mouth waters at the assorted smells in the room, and I levitate towards a bowl of warm lamb stew. Our stylists are eating with us, and I feel engulfed in a sea of strange colors seeing as Ian, Lazaro and Quirita are all in their usual ridiculous attire. My taste buds explode at the flavor, why can't we have this stuff at home! Ian is pressing us for answers about how our private sessions went, what we did, how impressed they look. I let Joan answer while I enjoy the stew. But sadly, it's gone before I've had my fill, though I'm full.

"How did your private session go?" Billee asks, eyeing me curiously.

"Good. I'm sure I got at least an eight." Joan nudges me in the ribs.

"C'mon, I'm sure you did better than that."

"Well I don't want to get my hopes too high," I admit sheepishly.

"I've seen what you can do, and if you were hiding your best skills, there's no doubt you could pull better than an eight," he says. I narrow my eyes at him. Is he trying to play some game, mess with my head? I have accepted that I must trust no one and he must have done the same, and this praise from him makes me think he is working on a plan. Does he think he's going to get me to go easy on him or something? Maybe he was being sarcastic.

"Maybe I will. Who knows, I might have more up my sleeve than anyone expects," I respond. There, let him try and figure that out! It seems to have the desired effect, because he looks at me with a confused expression. I smirk and grab a roll, ripping off pieces and stuff them in my mouth. We retire to the TV room as they are beginning to announce the scores. A picture of the tribute appears, then there score flashes under it. Pearl gets an eight, Denim a nine. Haha, enjoy your score Pearl.

Joan's picture appears and a ten flashes under him. He pumps his fist in the air triumphantly as shouts of encouragement from everyone in the room. A hush falls as my picture pops up, and I clench my hands in fists as I wait for the score. A bright ten flashes under my picture, and my fists unclench. My lips curl up into a genuine smile as I receive encouragement as well. Yes! This is better than I hoped for! And the first thought that is in my mind is Pearl's reaction. Angry, irritated, shouting obscenities at the screen. Man I really don't like her…

I lay down on my bed, just staring at the ceiling. I'm contemplating on asking Billee about my situation; see if he knows how this could affect Laney, or anyone I know for that matter. What if he reports me? What if my idea gets Laney executed. If he did tell anyone, I can assure myself that my time in the arena would either be short, or a living hell. I decide to sleep on it, and make a final decision in the morning.

The morning comes quickly, but I don't feel like getting out of bed. And I have no reason to until noon. I toss and turn for some time, still thinking about telling Billee. I list out all the possible outcomes in my mind, and come up with so many I don't even know which ones would be a possibility. After a lot of back and forth argument in my mind, I make a decision. I get a quick shower before Ian's at my door informing me its lunch time. I skipped breakfast so my stomach is growling, and I could really go for an apple. Wait! Laney hates apples, and I was eating them like a pig that one day in front of Joan! I know he knows Laney hates apples! Urgh, why couldn't I have volunteered during the reaping, or better yet, just have had my name drawn from that stupid glass ball! Maybe he overlooked it and I'm overreacting again. I need to stop that now.

Of course, there is a bowl of apples on the table mocking me, and I resist the urge to grab one. But while Joan isn't looking, I slip on into my pocket, satisfied that I will have one later.


	9. Chapter 9

Ian has me walking around in all sorts of shoes and skirts, since he has no idea what Lazaro will have me in, and he doesn't want me falling on my face in front of the entire country. I wince slightly at the thought, I would be the laughing stock of Panem, and I would never live it down, that is if I live longer than a couple more weeks.

It's easier than it looks, but I do stumble on the tallest of shoes and the longest of skirts. Laney wouldn't have a problem doing this, she is so dressy and girly it makes me sick sometimes. But she would be more useful to the games at this point right now.

Ian compliments my small skills in 'the art of walking in heels' as he put it. At some point, it switches from walking to sitting and posture. He has me sit, adjusting my legs and back, my shoulders and my head.

"Chin up, back straight!" he says slightly irritated as every time he adjusts them I return to my normal position. I slouch and bow my head slightly once he thinks I have it, just to see his reaction. Which, if I do say so myself, is quite entertaining. His face turns a light shade of red and he starts mumbling to himself and pacing. I suppress my laughter, with small success.

Finally, he thinks I have presenting myself like a lady instead of a child down pat. He sends me over to Billee and I take a seat in a chair in front of him. He studies me for a few seconds before he starts giving me ideas of an 'angle' I should use. Every tribute seems to play up some sort of angle so sponsors can get an impression of them. Usually, the Careers play up the intimidating or mysterious angle.

"Now, let what I say sink in before you object," he warns me. I sit and wait patiently.

"I'm sure you're expecting me to say try and come off as intimidating, but I'm not. You're too young to try to be sexy, you're not mysterious, and you aren't cocky. Sarcastic, yeah, but that doesn't win too many points. Try and play up the nice-girl." Nice girl? Does he want me to look weak? I actually laugh out loud and he looks at me questioningly.

"Seriously? No one will take me serious if I play it nice," I object.

"Sure they will. You have your ten in training, which says you are intimidating with your skills, but sponsors love the people they think they can relate to, or someone they think they could get along with." I scoff, I wouldn't even spit in these peoples' direction, why would I want them to think they could try and talk to me?

"So you want me to lie? But nice girls don't lie," I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes, before giving me this long speech about what sponsors look for in a tribute and what qualities are best.

"You're not bad looking, you have an amazing score, you just need to have a winning personality, and sponsors will be tripping over each other to sponsor you." Usually I would expect the mentors to be the ones getting frustrated at this point. But no, I'm the one annoyed. I lean back in my chair, hanging my head back.

"Urgh, fine! Just tell me what to say! Laney would be able to do this better than me!" I say. Uh oh. I shoot my head back up, praying he hadn't heard me. But of course, my luck has all but disappeared.

"What did you just say?" he asks. Oh, now I've done it! I was deciding against telling him, but I had to open my big mouth! Ugh! Where's a knife and target when you need it? I draw in a deep breath, counting backwards in my head from ten to control my temper. Dad always said I had a bad temper and taught me this trick to calm me down, which usually worked. If not I would just end up hitting things or flinging weapons around until the anger was out of my system.

"What should I say, during the interview?" I ask, hoping he won't press me for more.

"No, after that. The thing about Laney being able to do this. I thought you were Laney," He says, slightly confused. Great. Well here goes nothing… I tell him everything from the beginning. The reaping, my failed attempt at volunteering, the switch, the lies, and my worries. By the time I'm done, I'm almost to tears and I'm actually on my knees begging him to help me.

"Please! I don't want Laney hurt or dead from my stupid idea!" I say. My bottom lip is starting to quiver like it does before I start to cry. I rarely ever cry, and the only time I ever do is in front of Laney. I have learned to clear my emotions away in some way, and only reveal them to Laney. But this is about possibly saving her life now. I break down into sobs.

"Calm down Leila. I honestly don't know what could happen, I have never heard of a situation like this. But I promise you I won't tell anyone. Just don't let it slip or we all could be in some serious trouble," he says, patting my back. I stop crying and wipe the tears from my eyes and dry my face on my shirt.

"You won't tell anyone? Even Joan or Ian?" I ask, and sound four when I do. He gives me a reassuring smile and nods his head. My emotions decide they all want to come out today, and I throw my arms around Billee thanking him like crazy. I feel better immediately knowing someone knows and wants to help me. He dismisses me and I go to wash my face, which is still slightly red and puffy.

Tomorrow night is the interviews, and it will be Lazaro's day to prepare me for my final appearance outside of the arena. I thought more and more about what Billee said, about playing the nice-girl angle, and I figured he is doing me such a huge favor, I can do this little thing, right? I can play nice-girl, it can't be that hard.

I sit in my room, terrified that someone is coming to take me away, to execute me with Laney. No, I trust Billee. But what if they were monitoring us? I didn't think about that! Now I'm panicking, waiting for Peacekeepers to burst through my door and take me away. I nervously munch on some food called caviar while I watch the door. I can see through the window that the sun has set over the city and its somewhere between night and dawn. My eyelids are heavy and I slip under the covers and pull them up around my head as if they could act as a barrier between me and my possible doom.


	10. Chapter 10

My prep team engulfs me as soon as my eyes are open. I barely got any sleep last night, and when I did, I was trapped in the twisted nightmares of my mind. No one came for me last night and after much thought, I convinced myself no one will. I need to trust that Billee won't tell, and I guess we weren't being monitored.

"What are we going to do about these dark circles?" Talmadge complains.

"Forget the dark circles, look at her hands! She's bitten her nails to stubs!" the silver-haired girl says. I make a mental note to learn their names later. I know Talmadge, but the other two's names have slipped my mind. A plump, lilac colored woman who has kept quiet the entire time starts stenciling silver designs on my body, starting on my neck and trailing down over my shoulder and to my ribs. It gives the impression that I am staring to transform into a new creature. Talmadge erases the circles from under my eyes, perfecting the makeup on my face. My lips are coated in a layer of light pink lipstick. My eyelashes are so long and full they make my eyes look bigger, and Talmadge puts little diamonds that trail from the corner of my left eye into a twisted design on my left temple. Talmadge informs me that the lilac colored woman is named, ironically, Lilac, and the silver haired girl is named Amya. Amya works on my nails, putting on long, squared fake ones painted in a shimmery silver. Lilac works on my hair, curling it and fastening my bangs in a twist with a silver clip.

Lazaro comes in holding a bag which I assume contains my dress. He tells me to close my eyes and when I do, he drapes the dress around my body and adjusts some parts on it. I step into a pair of shoes that are only, what I estimate, an inch tall. I can feel that the dress only goes over one shoulder and that it falls to the floor. It's light, so I assume no major embellishments are on it. After they finish adjusting and fixating it to me, they instruct me to open my eyes. In the full length mirror, I can see my beautiful dress. It's a white dress and the shoulder strap and collar is lined in a sparkly grey color. The design on it is a matching sparkly grey that starts on the shoulder and branches out in millions of delicate curves and lines all over the rest of the dress. I never thought that grey, the color that so often fills District 2, could look so appealing. The first thought in my head when I'm looking at the mirror is what Laney would say to me at this exact moment, 'It's gorgeous, and look; it makes you actually look like a girl!'

I twirl in it, watching the shimmer of the grey as I do. My makeup makes me looks so innocent and sweet, with a hint of mystery that says don't let these looks fool you. Obviously Billee informed Lazaro of my 'nice-girl' angle. I never thought I would be so happy in a dress, but I am.

"Lazaro, its-" I start, not taking my eyes off the delicate pattern on my dress that shimmers with each movement. I try to find a word that expresses my feelings towards this dress, but all that comes out is "Its perfect." Lilac and Amya squeal, while Lazaro accepts the compliments of the dress from them.

"I knew you would like this," Lazaro says. I step away from the mirror, spinning in circles and playing with the dress skirt. The prep teams seem to enjoy that I'm taking pleasure in this as they giggle. There is no way I will be overlooked in these games. Lazaro dismisses my prep team and has me take a seat next to him.

"Alright, so we still have some time left before the interviews, are you excited?" he asks. I think about it for a second. And it hits me like a rock, I'm completely nervous. I have no problem speaking with people, but a huge crowd hanging on to my every word? No, I don't think I can.

"Err, I'm really nervous actually," I admit.

"Oh it will be a piece of cake, just answer the questions honestly, let them get to know you." 'Letting them get to know me' is going to be harder than it sounds, Lazaro. Everyone in District 2 will be watching, and a good portion of them know Laney. If she hasn't told anyone, I will need to be a convincing Laney for them. While he is telling me some of his experiences, I mentally run through the list of questions Billee had me practice with, and plan out the answers Laney would give just in case they're asked. I tune back in at the sound of frantic, hard knocking on the door. I freeze up, begging that a Peacekeeper isn't there to take me away. The door flies open and Ian steps through, and I relax.

"Come come! Time for the Interviews!" he says excitedly. We meet Joan and his stylists and Billee at the elevator and leave for the interviews.

Joan and I filed onto a massive stage that was constructed in front of the Training Center. Cameras are dotted around not wanting to miss any of it. A platform is set up for the stylists and a separate one for the Gamemakers_. So many people, so many people to laugh when I fall on my face_, I think. My palms are getting sweaty and I continuously wipe them on my skirt. The tributes are all rounded up and seated since it's almost time to begin. Caesar Flickerman steps onto the stage in his legendary midnight blue suit dotted with thousands of tiny electric light bulbs. He dyes his hair a different color each year for the games, and this year its neon green color, and his eyelids and lips are coated in the same color.

He gets the crowd warmed up before he calls Pearl to the stage, and I hate to admit it, but she looks stunning in her emerald green dress that matches her eyes perfectly. Being from District 1, I can't help but compare her to a real emerald, no doubt that's what her stylist was thinking as well. Her interview goes along, and she definitely gives the crowd a taste of the real her. Snarky, arrogant, but leveled out with a sense of humor and a touch of humbleness.

Each tribute gets three minutes each, then a buzzer goes off signaling the end of their turn, then the next tribute is called up. Denim goes up, and my stomach starts turning, knowing I'm up next. His buzzer goes off, and I freak out some. No way was that three minutes! Joan nudges my arm telling me it's my turn. I swallow the lump in my throat and start walking on my shaky legs, fixating my eyes on the empty chair. Focus, Leila, focus. Remember, nice girl act. I take a deep breath and flash a smile as I sit down to the audience. They cheer and Caesar greets me and compliments my dress.

"It's great to meet you Laney. How has your visit to the Capitol been?" he asks. Think. What would Laney say…?

"It's been absolutely wonderful. Everyone is so nice and it's such a beautiful city," I say sweetly. The crowd cheers again, louder this time. He asks me more generic questions, and as far as I know I play nice-girl well. The crowd is practically clapping at everything I say, throwing out compliments to them as much as possible. I even compliment Pearl, knowing she will see it as a sarcastic remark and the audience will only see it as kindness.

"So tells us. A ten in training. That's amazing for someone your age and size," he tells me. My size? Am I really as tiny as Laney always tells me I am? Sure, I'm not the tallest or strongest, but I definitely know how to use it to my advantage. Then again, I guess I am the smallest of all the Careers. I snap out of my thoughts quickly as everyone is staring at me waiting for a response.

"Thank you. I was really only expecting an eight or so," I answer honestly.

"Oh you're killing me, there is no way you only expected an eight and got a ten!" he says, looking at the audience for confirmation and smiling as they shout back agreeing. "Tell us how you got that score?" Caesar asks curiously.

"I wish I could, but that information is private," I giggle.

"Oh well we'll just have to see how you earned that score tomorrow, won't we?" he asks the crowd, and they all cheer. I bite my lip as the smile starts to fade from my face as I realize these people are cheering for the start of the games. It's sick, really, that people could ever enjoy such a terrible thing. When the crowd settles down, he asks me about my dress, which I'm happy to talk about to get off the topic of the games. He has me twirl around in it, and the crowd says a few 'oohs' and 'ahs' as the grey shimmers and sparkles.

And thankfully the buzzer goes off, and the crowd erupts so loud I have to resist the urge to cover my ears as Caesar says my name and dismisses me. Now I just need to leave it up to Billee to work with all the sponsors I have no doubt won tonight. Joan goes up, and his brutality is what he works with. Intimidating, cunning, and strong is what he eludes. The audience just eats him up, and I know they expect a show with him.

The interviews pass quickly and I'm still smiling from mine. Caesar has the audience give us another round of applause and then reminds them to tune in tomorrow at ten a.m. sharp for the start of the games. All the tributes are taken to an elevator, and I end up in one with some of the lower district tributes. It stops at my floor, and I skip out of the elevator happily, smiling ear to ear. Tomorrow will be the start of the games, but the smile still isn't going away and I don't know why. I'm literally skipping, holding my skirt and flicking it around as I do.

I do a little spin on my way to my room, and I turn around to see Joan smirking, leaning up against the wall, his hands in his pocket. I flinch when I see him, a little shocked because I thought I was alone.

"Oh, you startled me," I tell him.

"Sorry, just wanted to ask you something," he replies.

"What?" When he doesn't say anything, I keep asking, and am starting to get slightly irritated when he doesn't reply. He just stares at me with that stupid cocky smirk.

"Well if you don't have anything to say, then I'm going to my room," I say, annoyed at him yet again. I walk past him, not even bothering to give him a passing glance.

"Oh come on Leila," he says.


	11. Chapter 11

Those four words stop me dead in my tracks.

"Really, I want to know where you pulled that nice-girl act from. And why didn't she ever make an appearance back home," he says. I can't see him, but I know he has that cocky grin on his face. Fury floods over my body, then confusion, then fear. I turn quickly and run to him, tackling him. He falls and I pin his shoulders down with my knees.

"Who told you!" I shout a little too loud. My mind shoots to Billee, and I feel betrayal and hatred.

"No one told me, do you think I'm stupid?" he says, angered as well. He doesn't try to get up; because I'm sure he could easily get up if he wanted to.

"Was it Billee?" I shout.

"No! I figured it out, I'm not stupid Leila!" he shouts back. I suddenly fear that someone is overhearing us. I get off of his shoulders and grab his collar. I pull him up and drag him into my room, locking the door behind me.

"How did you figure it out?" I ask, slightly curious but still furious. Other than a few minor incidents, I thought I was doing a pretty good job. Ok, maybe I wasn't doing THAT well, but it was believable for the most part.

"Well let's see," he says, tapping his chin sarcastically, "when you came out of the Justice Building. Your face was clear of makeup, and we both know Laney always has some on. Second, the apples. Laney hates apples. Thirdly, Laney wouldn't have the guts to say any of that stuff to Pearl, or anyone as a matter of fact."

I feel the rage drain out of my body, in fact, all the emotions drain out of my body. I just slump down on the bed, staring off out the window. I can't believe I made myself that obvious, and was completely oblivious to the fact that I had done so. Now Laney and I are going to be goners for sure. I don't make any movements, and Joan takes a seat next to me.

"Look, I'm not going to say anything to anyone, I just want to know why you did it," he says. My eyes don't leave the window, I'm not so sure that he won't tell anyone. Why wouldn't he? He's my enemy, what's stopping him from having another advantage over me?

"To save her," I choke out. He waits for me to elaborate, but really that's it. I did everything to save her. To keep her safe and secure at home.

"Don't tell anyone," I say through gritted teeth. I'm holding back stupid tears. Why are my emotions deciding to get in the way now, of all times?

"And if you think you have an advantage over me with this, you're dead wrong. If you even say my real name, I will kill you right then and there. I'm will do whatever it takes to keep Laney safe, and I'm not going to let you be the one to put her in danger, are we clear?" I say, standing up and get in his face, his collar clutched in my hand. Anger is quickly making its way back into my system. He seems a little shocked by my intensity, but he nods. My door swings open, revealing Billee.

He looks between us, and I let go of Joan's collar, anger still masking my face.

"Care to tell me what's going on in here?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I look at him before I shoot one last glare at Joan.

"No," I mutter while I push past Billee and out to the hallway. I kick off my shoes before I continue walking to who knows where. I guess I'll just head to the dining room. It crosses my mind that Billee and Joan are probably talking about my little explosion right now.

I burst into the dining room and grab a plate to serve myself. I better enjoy my last fancy dinner here in the Capitol. Tomorrow, I'll be thrust into an arena with twenty-three others, and the fight for my life will begin.

I pile my plate high, and eat until I feel like my stomach is going to rip open. To top it off, I grab an apple from a gold fruit bowl and take it to my room. I expected Billee and Joan to be out of my room by now, but I was wrong. Joan is relaxing on my bed while Billee is sitting patiently on a chair, tracing the patterns on it with his finger.

"So nice of you to return," Joan says, only adding more fuel to the fire. It's almost as if he is challenging me to see if I'll actually kill him in the arena. Now I know I won't hesitate. I just shoot him my best death glare, and he turns away from me. I smirk, glad that it worked.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" I ask sarcastically, not in the mood for another confrontation with either of them. Haven't I had enough for the past few days?

"We need to talk about this little predicament," Billee says.

"What's there to talk about?" Joan and I say in unison. I ignore the fact that he is still gracing me with his presence.

"You two. Don't let this put you in danger in the arena," he says looking directly at me. He points his finger at Joan who looks at him questioningly, "And don't think this means you have an advantage over her." We both nod, only slightly though.

"I swear, if either one of you lets this out in the open, I will drop all sponsors and you won't see any help from me," he adds in. We both start o protest, but he holds his hand up.

"No. This is not debatable. Now do you want help in there or not?" he says. I groan, annoyed.

"Yes," I say the same time as Joan.

"Alright then. It's settled. Now go to sleep, you have an important day ahead of you," he says. And with that, he leaves my room. I look at Joan expectantly, waiting for some type of input. But none comes; he just gets up and walks to my door. He turns the brass knob and steps out.

"Night, Laney," he grumbles without looking back. I don't respond and he shuts the door, leaving me to rest. I slip out of my dress, carefully hanging it up and step into the shower. The warm water relaxes my tense body and I watch as the makeup and stenciled designs go down the drain. I step out and dry off, then place my hand on the box that untangles and parts my hair. I wipe away the steam from the mirror as I study me. Leila, District 2 tribute. The girl in the mirror looks more terrified, more stressed, more worn out than the Leila I knew in District 2.

I just slip into my underclothes and get in the covers, wrapping them around me. Much to my surprise, I fall asleep, but not for long. I'm woken up continuously throughout the night by some horrible nightmare, only to fall back asleep and be thrown into another new horror.

When Ian knocks on my door, I'm already awake and throw on the first articles of clothing I touch. It doesn't matter what I wear, they will give me something to change into when I get to the arena. Breakfast will be served on the hovercraft, so there is no point in wasting time here. Ian leads me to the roof where a hovercraft is waiting to take me to the arena.

I step onto the ladder which sends an electric current through my body, freezing me in place. A lady in white clothes injects the tracker that is necessary for all tribute into my left forearm. When it's in place, I'm lifted into the hovercraft and given back control of my muscles.

They serve me a plate of pancakes, which I only eat a small amount of. On top of my nerves and last nights dinner, I'm not really hungry. I make sure to drink enough water, not wanting to die of dehydration. Only Lazaro will be with me to see me off into the arena, and I'm almost thankful that I won't have to see Billee after last night.

I decide I need a little more sleep, and make myself comfortable in the chair, dozing off. I wake up when we land and I am taken to the Launch Room. It's where I will spend my final minutes before I'm in the arena. It's deep under the arena, and I will be the first and last person to ever use it. Everything each year is new, and when that year's games are over, they redo everything.

Lazaro comes in and hands me the required outfit and has me try it on. It's a sky blue t shirt and a pair of brown pants and sturdy brown boots. They are lightweight and flexible, perfect to run in and built to withstand all types of terrain.

"What do you think we're being thrown into?" I ask Lazaro, the clothing expert.

"Hmm," he says, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, "It's hard telling. It seems like something someone would wear on a normal basis. But I don't expect it to get cold, or even too warm. It doesn't offer too much protection from water or snow. Guess we will just need to wait and see," he says. I change and make sure everything fits right. He offers me some water, which I take a few big gulps from. My heart is pounding in my chest as the second tick away. I sit on the edge of the couch, nervously tapping my foot and wringing my hands together. A voice fills the room, letting me know that its time for the tributes to prepare for launch.

I swallow the lump in my throat and stand up. Stepping on the metal plate that will lift me into the arena, a glass tube comes down and surrounds me. I get one last look at Lazaro, who gives me a thumbs up and a nod of encouragement. The plate starts lifting up, and I'm in the darkness for about 15 seconds before the tube floods with light. Once I'm in the open, I look around me. All twenty-four tributes are on their metal plates, all equidistant from the shiny golden Cornucopia. Weapons and supplies spill out from the mouth, the value decreasing the further it gets out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Let the 71st Hunger Games begin!" The legendary voice of Claudius Templesmith booms out. We are required to stand on our plates for sixty seconds before we can step off. I look around, and see Ariel next to me on my right, Denim, two tributes to my left. The other three are out of view, probably behind the massive Cornucopia. I spot Zea, the girl from 9, next to Denim to his left. She sees me looking at her and gives me a single nod, before her eyes set on a weapon. I follow her line of vision to a silver scythe. The arena is unlike anything I have ever seen before. We look like we are on an island in the middle of the ocean with other islands scattered away. It takes me only a second to realize the blue around the islands isn't water, its sky. Bridges extend between all the islands, connecting them in a number of directions.

"Thirty-two, thirty-one," the countdown chimes. I quickly scan over the supplies, and I spot my weapon. It won't be a hard task to get it, the Career's usually end up with a vast majority of the supplies, and rarely does one die at the Cornucopia. I prepare myself to run, as the final seconds tick away.

"Three, two, one," the voice says, and then the gong rings out.


	12. Chapter 12

My thoughts all slur together as I run to the Cornucopia. I try to figure out what to grab, where to go after, who to kill. Once I get there, I grab the first weapon I see, my hatchet. The other Careers are gathering up supplies, picking off one tribute at a time.

"Cover me!" Joan shouts as he starts gathering supplies. Without question, I run towards him and immediately kill a boy who was after the same backpack as him. I almost gag when the thought that he slices like butter crosses my mind. Once the coast is clear, I start grabbing all the left over supplies that the fleeing tributes left behind.

Once everyone is gone, we all regroup with our surplus of supplies.

"That was some nice action," Denim blurts. I shrug my shoulders as I throw down my two back packs, tent and cluster of knives. Everyone puts their stuff down too and we immediately sort through the weapons, distributing them to everyone. We all get our weapon of choice, plus a few knives and a dagger that I slide into the side of my boot.

"Laney, Ariel, go stand guard. We'll think of a way to secure our supplies." Pearl says harshly. Now that we're in the arena, it would be really easy to just finish her off now. My grip around the hatchet tightens and a small smirk crosses my face. She takes notice and looks away, ignoring me. Just one good throw and I would be done with it…

"Let's go," Ariel says, dragging me to the side. I stand on one side as she goes to the opposite, our backs to each other as we guard the perimeter of our supplies. I keep a careful eye out, closely watching the floating islands. Some float up above this island, some below, but it is clear that this I set up like some kind of web, this island in the center.

I can see one tribute scaling a bridge headed towards an island that goes upwards. Suddenly it dawns on me that this isn't the best place for us to be. It's ten times easier to kill someone from above them than below. We need to find the island that is highest up.

"Joan, come here," I demand. Why I picked him, I'm not sure. The only one of them I actually like is Ariel, but she's keeping guard. Ah well, it's a matter of survival now. Best for my emotions to not get involved. He steps by my side and I point up.

"Look at this. Someone could easily shoot us from above. We need to move to higher ground before we set up camp."

He takes it into consideration for a moment, rubbing his chin and looking around.

"Well-" he is cut short by the sound of the cannons starting to fire. Everyone pauses for a moment before to count them as they go off. Thirteen in all gone. Only eleven left. I wonder if Zea made it out. I'll find out soon enough though, when the pictures of all the dead show up in the sky.

"Anyways, as I was saying, we aren't exactly easy pickings. Not many of them would go after us anyways," he says with a shrug.

"We're completely vulnerable! They don't even have to come anywhere near us! Just above us! It's like killing a fish in a barrel." See, this is why I resent the Careers. Their arrogant attitudes are going to be what kills them. They think brawn is going to get them through this. Luckily, I know it's usually brains over brawn.

"Calm down Laney, we'll be fine." He pats me on the back before going off to help organize and secure the supplies. I half expected this to be the part when one of them gets killed by someone above, proving my point.

But the odds really aren't in my favor.

Huffing, I cross my arms over my chest and watch carefully around us. Well, more above us than anything. I catch sight of a mockingjay perched on a branch that hangs slightly off the side of the island just above my head in front of me. It begins mimicking a tune, one that I recognize from home. It's something I remember my mom singing to me when I was little to get me to fall asleep. I vaguely remember it, but somehow it has stuck with me.

I wonder where it learned that from. Someone had to be singing it, and recently. Which means someone is on that island right now. I hold my hatchet up with both hands, ready to fight. Of course, it won't do me any good. They'll have me down before I could even get a good look at them. But maybe I can block any weapon thrown my way, I hope at least.

I wait, but no one comes. Finally, I let my guard down slightly and turn to the others, just in time too. Because they have the supplies tied strategically in one big bundle, and they tied one end to a tree that was close to the edge, so it doesn't fall when they finish heaving it over the edge. Are they stupid? Am I the only one thinking rationally here?

"What are you doing!" I shout as I run to them. All four of them look up at me, and even Ariel turns around. Her eyes widen and her mouth hangs open slightly. At least someone else sees this as a bad idea.

"What are you talking about?" Denim asks.

"You're kidding me right? Whose idea was this?"

"It was mine." Pearl beams, like it was the greatest idea ever.

"Figures. Only you would come up with this stupid idea," I spat. Her smile quickly turns into a scowl.

"It's not a stupid idea! It's perfect. With someone standing guard, no one has a chance of stealing the supplies!" she says. Maybe we should hang her off the edge, by her hair… I'll keep that in mind…

"So someone with incredible knife accuracy, or a bow and arrow, or a spear, couldn't just come along and shoot the rope from above? Or, someone just plain throwing things at it to destroy the supplies?" My voice is getting higher and more sarcastic with each word.

"And how likely do you think that is?" Caspian asks, in a much calmer tone than mine.

"Very!" I shout. Ariel is standing by me and taps my shoulder. If it were anyone but her, I wouldn't have given them a second glance and just finished them off.

"Laney, calm down. You're getting too loud. I know this is a bad idea, but it's four against two," she whispers, so they don't hear. I clench and unclench my fists a few times before I draw in a deep breath through my nose. She's right; I really need to work on my temper. Instead of saying anything, I go to the pile and carefully untie one knot and pull out a backpack.

I open it and find it contains a tent, some wire, a flashlight, steel wool, matches, four filled water bottles, and five granola bars. I pick through the pile some more and grab some of the food, making sure to get all the apples.

"Hey what do you think-" I turn to Pearl with an intense scowl that says 'shut up'. It must work, because she immediately stops talking. I stuff everything in the bag and retie the knot perfectly. I toss the bag over my shoulder.

"Ok, do what you want with it."

"Are you leaving?" Joan asks.

"No, but when this whole mess ends up failing, I'm going to be the only one with supplies," I say. I walk the tree and slump down against the trunk, deciding to indulge in one of my apples.

"It's going to work," Pearl sneers. I don't reply, I just roll my eyes. I hear them lowering the supplies down carefully, until they are finally in place. Ugh. The first few hours, and I'm already fed up with them. It's really hard being the only smart one around. Well, besides Ariel, who I think is the only one with some sense.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow guys, it has been so long!**_

_**Im really sorry, but alot has been going on. ALOT of problems with technology.**_

_**But let's not dwell on the negative!**_

_**Oh look! A new chapter, yay!**_

_**Enjoy, and as always, reviews are awesome :D**_

_**XOXO ~Alexis2259**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Pearl, Ariel and Caspian, stay here and guard our camp. Laney, Joan and I are going to hunt," Denim informs them. They nod obediently and I grab my weapon and my backpack.

I follow the other two as we carefully choose a bridge to cross. There are three; one that leads to an island below ours, while the others lead to islands above. We take the longest one that rises the highest. The sun has almost disappeared behind the horizon, giving the arena an eerie dark-orange glow.

"What exactly are we looking for? Tributes or animals?" I whisper.

"Animals. But if we find another tribute, we aren't going to just let them go right?" Joan whispers back. I nod in understandment as I slow to a hunter's tread and keep a sharp eye out. After an undetermined amount of time- I think it's been two hours judging by how long ago the sun set- we realize this area is void of animals or tributes.

We start to move on to the next bridge, when the sky comes alive with the Capitol emblem. The anthem blares out and then the sky comes alive with the dead.

The boy from three, both from five and six, the girl from seven, both from eight, the boy from nine, the girl from ten, the boy from eleven, and both from twelve.

That means Zea is still alive. Not a surprise; I knew she had what it takes. The emblem reappears and the anthem plays again. Then it's silent. Only the sounds of crickets chirping fill the air and the shrill whistle of a mockingjay.

"Should we head back to camp? This place looks devoid of anything," I say.

"No, we need to keep going. It's best to hunt at night," Joan says. We look around and try to locate the bridges, going around the perimeter of the island three times.

"Where are the bridges?" Denim says confused.

"That's the interesting twist in the games I suppose. Isolated on an island for who knows how long," I offer up.

"Well isn't that just fantastic. This island is completely empty of water and food, and who knows how long we'll be here," Joan complains.

"Ugh, but I'm so thirsty," I say. I stop myself when I remember my backpack. I have water and food in there. I shift it on my shoulders to hide it more efficiently behind my back. I'm not going to share with them!

"Maybe we haven't checked the whole island," Denim says. I agree with him and suggest we split up. We do and I dash off in the opposite direction of them. I walk around for ten minutes before I settle at the base of a big tree and rummage through my bag for a water bottle. I unscrew the cap and gulp half of the bottle without even thinking. I even dine on one of the granola bars.

I shove the wrapper back in my bag, and the half empty water bottle.

"Busted." I jump up with my hatchet in hand and prepare to throw it when I see a smirking Joan standing across from me.

"What are you talking about?" I try and play it off. I am really tired of him catching me in my acts.

"Your backpack. Hand over the water bottle and I'll leave you alone."

"No! It's my stuff, and it's not my fault you guys didn't prepare!" I argue. I fling my backpack back over my shoulders and take off in the opposite direction of him. I know I can outrun him, but he is catching up. I turn around to see how close he is when I run into Denim and I fall backwards. Great, just what I needed.

"Whoa there. What are you running from?" he asks. He holds out a hand to help me up and I take it.

"Laney, just give me the water bottle," Joan says.

"You have water? Give it to me!" Denim says. I groan loudly and reluctantly pull the water bottle out of my bag, tossing it to Joan.

"Make it last, that's the only one I had," I lie. I just hope they weren't paying attention when I pulled them out. I decide to pull out the tent too, and I begin setting it up. I don't know how long we will be stuck here, but I need somewhere to escape to.

"It's big enough for all three of us?" Denim asks.

"Oh it's big enough for each remaining tribute to fit in comfortably," I state. "But you're not using it."

"What? Why not."

"Because I said so. You two have first watch," I demand. I unzip the door of the tent and throw my bag in.

"You're a terrible ally," Joan mutters. I ignore it and zip up the tent once again. I keep my hatchet in one hand and curl my body around my backpack so they won't try anything sneaky. Good thing I'm a light sleeper. In no time at all, I'm out like a light.

I wake up and the sun has just made its way out. I unzip the tent and step out to Joan and Denim who are lying on the ground in front of the tent, sleeping. I kick both of them in the leg and they jump awake.

I hear the shrill call of a mockingjay at the same pitch as last night and I feel a slight tremble. Joan and Denim must feel it too, because they sit upright.

"What was that?" Denim whispers.

"I'm not sure," I start. That's when I catch sight of the bridges popping up all around.

"But I think we're going back to our camp." I quickly disassemble my tent and put it carefully back. "Which way did we come from?" I ask. Denim points to a bridge to the left that leads down and I nod, following behind them as I scan over the islands above. No one wants a surprise attack from above.

We rush down the bridge and back to the original island we started at. Everyone is asleep, except Caspian who is slowly dozing off. I shake them all awake, only to have Pearl lash out and try to attack me before she realizes who it is.

"Oh, it's you," she says, annoyance and relief slipping into her voice. I simply roll my eyes.

"Did you guys catch anything?" Ariel asks. We shake our heads.

"No, the island we went to was nothing but trees. Good thing we grabbed so much food from the Cornucopia," Joan says. Denim begins pulling up the bundle of supplies from the side of the island to get some food.

"See? This was my point. You're wasting energy pulling that up and down. Plus-" I start, only to be interrupted by Pearl.

"Yea yea yea, terrible idea. We get it. If you don't like it, you can leave." I narrow my eyes at her, doing my best to try and burn a hole through her head with my intense glare. This girl makes my blood boil. She ignores my stare though as she digs through the supplies for something to eat. Is she really being picky right now? I shove past her and grab the first things I see. A loaf of bread and- ooh, cookies. I grab a bottle of water and find myself a comfy tree to sit under while I eat.

Ariel sits down next to me soon after and we eat in silence, watching as they haul the bundle down again. That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over at Ariel, half-expecting it to be her to see someone covering her mouth. Without a second thought, I grab her and jump away from the tree where two male tributes step out.

My first reaction: burying my hatchet in their skulls. I take out one easily and his cannon fires immediately. The other one goes after Ariel and I lunge towards him. He doesn't have a weapon in his hand and neither does she; so that battle would have been all about brute force and he would have won. I swing my hatchet, aiming to drive it into his back when he moves out of the way.

I would have tried to go after him again if my hatchet hadn't hit Ariel instead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

_**AHHHHHH! What's that? Could it be? Yes, it is! A cliffhanger!**_

_**Good news everyone, i'm back!**_

_**So i'm sure you want an explanation right?**_

_**Well lets start from the beginning. One day happy-go-lucky me was sitting on her laptop, Googling pictures of hot male models (don't ask) and then BAM! NO internet connection! I went to see what was up and my dear, sweet, sadistic mother told me she was having our internet shut off because it was "too expensive". So poor me went without internet for two months. TWO. WHOLE. MONTHS. So I had no way to update or put up an explanation on here.**_

_**But just when I thought all hope was lost, an angel sent from heaven (aka my neighbor) told me I could use their wifi! I was ecstatic, and I got on here and typed my little heart out!**_

_**I was going to make it extra long for you as an apology, but since i'm a cruel and evil person I thought that it was nice to leave it at that little cliffhanger. Don't hate me though, I promise the story shall go on, and I will be updating regularly (hopefully, writers block is a curious thing).**_

_**XOXO~ Alexis2259**_


	14. Chapter 14

A blood-curdling scream rips out from Ariel's mouth as I'm frozen in shock. I can't believe I hit her! The boy who was attacking her laughs sadistically which snaps me back. I try not to be too rough when I rip my hatchet out of her shoulder, but she cries out in pain when I do. I swing at the boy but he ducks once again.

He grabs my wrist and pries my weapon from my hand. Well, he tries to. I lift my foot and kick him backwards, making him release his grip on me. He falls backwards, but not before he grabs my shirt and brings me down with him. Sadly, he's stronger than me and overpowers me, easily pinning me to the ground. I fight and fight, twisting and kicking, but he is too strong.

He lets go of one of my hands to pry my weapon away. That was his first mistake. I reach up and grab a fist full of his hair and yank him down. He falls to his side and I gain the upper hand, pinning him down. That's when I finish him off with one solid hit to the head without a second thought. His cannon goes off not too long after and I get off of him, breathing heavily.

I turn around to see what those idiots were doing while we were being attacked. And guess what? They are acting like nothing is going on, eating their meals. That irritates me beyond belief.

"Someone help me!" I shout angrily. Their heads snap up to look at me, then Ariel. I'm at her side quickly, putting pressure on her shoulder. She is incredibly lucky it didn't get too deep. I think once we clean it and bandage it up, she will be ok. "Get the first aid kit!" I demand. "I'm so sorry Ariel. I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's alright Laney, I'll be fine." To prove her point, she sits up, only slightly grimacing in pain. Joan is by soon after with the first aid kit. I glare at him and rip it from his hand, getting out the correct supplies and working on her shoulder.

"So what happened?" Joan asks. I pause what I was doing to look at him. Is he serious right now? I give him a hard glare before I turn my undivided attention to Ariel's wound. Once I have her nice and fixed up, I help her to her feet.

"Are you going to tell me…?" Joan says. I ask Ariel once again if she's ok, and after she tells me she's fine, I spin on my heel and shove Joan down. "What did I do this time?" he cries.

"You idiot! Two others attacked us and you guys didn't even glance in our direction! He almost killed me, and where were you? Too busy eating to care!" I shout. Why am I still with them again? Oh right; survival. So far it looks like I'd be better off on my own.

"Are you dead?" he asks extremely calmly.

"No you idiot, does it look like it?"

"Then I don't see the problem." At that instant, I see red. I jump on Joan and start delivering blow after blow to his face. Maybe it's an over-reaction, but all this pent up anger had to come out sometime, though I had hoped it would be directed towards Pearl. Guess Joan will have to do for now.

He doesn't let me get away with it, he fights back. If I didn't have my knees on his shoulder to hold him down, there is no doubt he would have been able to stop me, or even kill me. I'm sure none of them want me here at this point. I take one last blow to the face from him before someone yanks me off.

"Let me go!" I demand. They don't, and eventually the fight goes out of me. I find it's Denim holding me back, needing Caspian for assistance. Hey, I can be feisty when needed.

"Are you calmed down yet?" Denim practically whispers. I nod my head and he lets me go. Well, he starts to, but Pearl walks right in my line of vision and is mere feet away from me. Denim grips me tighter than before, obviously expecting Pearl's remark that's about to come to set me off again.

"Who are you calling an idiot? Takes one to know one, and you just keep proving that over and over again," she mocks. She is so close, but my arms are restrained and my weapon is out of my hand. She smirks, knowing I can't do anything. "Struggle all you want, but we know you're too weak to get out, let alone hurt me," she laughs.

Good thing no one thought to restrain my legs.

Before she has time to blink, I kick my leg up, my boot connecting with her jaw. Her head jerks back from the contact, and she falls backwards. I swing my foot backwards and it hits Denim in the shin, and he lets go of me to clutch it. I push him to the ground. Caspian immediately backs away to sustain from an injury which makes me smile triumphantly. I stand tall, towering over my so called 'allies' who are all on the ground because of me.

"Let's get one thing straight idiots; I'm the boss around here. Were going to do this my way or I will be happy to kill you off. Are we clear?" I say in a superior and commanding tone. I guess it works because they all nod. "Good. Now go fix yourselves up, were moving camp."

"But-" Pearl starts to say and I turn to shoot her a look. She backs down and I smirk again. I'm surprised she can even talk right now, considering how hard I kicked her. I grab my hatchet from the ground and walk over to a gaping Ariel. I smile and she shakes her head smiling back.

"You should have done that a long time ago." I laugh and lead her to the tree where we were eating. We resume eating like nothing ever happened as I watch the others slowly get up and pack up their things then heave the supplies up. I know my eye is slightly swollen from where Joan punched me and no doubt the rest of my face is bruised, but honestly I haven't felt better. I just gained position as leader of the Career pack, gained some respect, and even finally got to hit Pearl.

I know that it isn't going to be easy however. There is no way that Joan, Denim, or Pearl are going to let me be the leader. Caspian or Ariel could care less, but the former each have a much more dominant attitude than the latter, and they aren't going to let some fifteen-year-old girl boss them around. I still have to prove myself, and if that means killing one of them to get the point across, well so be it.

I just need to be careful with Joan. I wasn't thinking when I attacked him. He knows my secret and I'm sure that little incident was a good incentive to say something. But I can promise you that I will slit his throat before it comes out of his mouth. I'm not going to let some idiot put my sister in danger because of me, nor will I let him think he can easily be done with me by just saying one name.

Nope, I won't go down without a fight first.


	15. Chapter 15

"We're going to the highest island we can find," I command. Pearl mutters something unintelligent under her breath and I turn to her, rolling my hatchet between my hands threateningly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask her. She doesn't say anything, just helps the others to start hauling up the supplies. That's when it occurs to me that it's going to be a difficult task to carry the large bundle around. Great thinking ahead, Leila.

"How do you expect us to carry this?" Joan sneers, malice lacing his voice. I give him a killer glare, even though I was just thinking the same thing. They all realize too the difficulty, and stop pulling it up, leaving it to dangle.

"I'm thinking, give me a minute," I spat. What am I going to do with it? My options are to either get rid of some of it, which is a bad idea. Everything in there could help us out immensely. I could try and make them carry it all, dividing it up between us, but that will slow us down. Or I could give up the idea of moving camp and stay here, which I'm not comfortable with.

"Go hunting while I figure this out," I order them. Joan smirks cockily at me, resulting in a burning glare from me.

"Come on guys, lets leave the 'leader' alone," he says, sarcastically saying 'leader'. I ignore him as I study the supplies. Ariel stayed with me as expected.

"I think we should just stay here," Ariel says. I think about it for a moment before I sigh. It seems to be the only smart option.

"I guess you're right. But I swear if Pearl says one thing to me-"

"You know no one is stopping you from killing her, right?" she interrupts.

"Yes, but I figured she would have some type of skill that would be valuable to us. But I don't count snarky as a useful skill." Ariel laughs. Well, it looks like we're staying put. I sigh again, sitting under the same tee we had been under. There are no sounds, just the slight rustle of the leaves from the soft breeze blowing.

Ariel yawns, leaning on the tree.

"Tired?" I ask. She nods her head and I pull the tent out of my backpack, I set it up by the tree and order her in it.

"I'll watch, you just get some rest. Is your shoulder ok?"

"It's fine. Thanks Laney."

"No problem." I zip up the tent and lean against the tree, eyes wide alert. It's starting to get dark, so I need to be extra alert. I don't see anyone in the vicinity, but I can never be too sure.

Sit and watch. Look around, listen. That's all I do for two hours. I know the others need to get back soon, because as far as I know, the bridges disappear during the anthem.

The anthem begins playing and the others are no where in sight. I watch carefully as all the bridges disappear, sliding into the islands silently, but quickly. Once there all gone and the anthem ends, I climb to the top of the tree to get a better view of the islands above.

On one, I can barely make out a head, but as quickly as I spot, it's gone again. Soon, a mockingjay starts to mimic the same tune I heard the other day. The one from my mother. I listen to it carefully. It sounds just like it, if not dead on. I wonder who taught the mockingjay that song.

I wasn't sure what it was like in other districts, but I could only assume that things like music varied. If that was the case, then how did it learn it? I hadn't been singing it. I was almost positive it wasn't Joan, because the first time I heard it, the mockingjay was on a different island and I would have noticed if he sung it.

It gave me a sense of home for the briefest minute. I wish so badly that I was home with my sister. I even missed my father who was rarely home. I missed Remmy and his toothless grin, Nova the lady who sold ribbons that I would often buy for Laney, and the homeless dog that roamed freely around the district.

Little things like that that I took for granted. I always knew they could be ripped away- anything could in this nation- but I had never appreciated them like I should have. I foolishly convinced myself that Laney or I wouldn't get chosen to go into the games. Just because we never needed to sign up for tesserae, I thought we had a slim chance.

District 2 may be one of the wealthier districts, but some still needed the tesserae. Mine and Laney's names only being in there four times each, I thought we stood a good chance. And all the volunteers? I was almost sure it would never happen to us.

But it did. And now I wished I would have taken time to appreciate my life and the little things in it. There wasn't a lot to be happy about in Panem, but I regret not finding happiness in the few things that could offer it.

I made a silent vow to myself right then and there, that if I made it out, I would take the time to stop and smell the roses. I wouldn't regret anything and I would certainly not take anything for granted.

The next thing I knew, someone was tapping my shoulder. My first reaction was to grab the hand and fling them over my shoulder. Joan came tumbling forward, landing flat on his back with an "Oomph."

"Oh, sorry. Don't sneak up on me like that!" I say angrily. That's when I notice the sun was coming up. Whoa, I must have zoned out. The last time I checked, the moon was in the sky…

"I wouldn't exactly call it sneaking up when I said your name first…" he grumbles, standing up and rubbing his back.

"I didn't hear it," I say indifferently.

"Of course not. So tell me all-mighty leader, what are we doing?" I scowl at him.

"We're staying." A snicker comes out of one annoying blonde's mouth, and I turn around to glare at her with a look packing more heat than the sun. Much to my dismay, it seems to have little affect on her.

"Some leader you are," she says smugly. Instead of replying, I grab my hatchet. It seems like it would be warning enough, but she's determined to keep going. "I don't think you have what it takes. Some scrawny fifteen year old girl shouldn't be leading us."

Her words hurt my pride some, but I don't let it show. I just take a challenging step forward, daring her to say something else. And she's brave enough to do so.

"You're pathetic. We could have had the entire arena clear of all other competitors if _I_ had taken charge. I would have too, but I didn't feel right killing someone so weak," in a flash, she has her knife pulled from her pocket and launches it towards me. I react quick enough to avoid a fatal hit, but the blade slices the skin on the side of my throat.

That was it. That's what finally let the gates open. I didn't stop myself at all; I let my instincts take over, fueled by rage and the passionate hatred for this girl.

I took one step forward before I ran into her, slamming her into the ground where the real fighting began. The fight that the audience has no doubt been waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ok, I know, you want to kill me right now. I can't even believe that it has been a month since the last update! Time seriously flys by too fast.**

**I'm sorry for my absense, but I was dealing with some family issues (I won't go into details...) and it just took away my motivation to write for a while. But everything is settling down some, so here you go!**

**And i'm horribly sorry it's short, but I actually know what I want to happen next chapter, so it should be longer. Seriously, most of this writing has been a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing. So I expect the next update will be in about... a week or so. You can put down your weapons now.**

**No promises, but I really will try my hardest. I always feel like punching myself when I don't update for a while and promising things I don't deliver on. But if you guys want to like send me threatening messages to force me to update, I wouldn't mind at all. Seriously, if this isn't updated in a week from today, I expect someone to threaten me with unimaginable pain if I don't update it. **

**And i'm not joking. Heck, you may even give me ideas on deaths for this story. *insert evil grin***

**Kbye!**

**XOXO~ Alexis2259**


End file.
